The Pearl of Lost Memories
by Brony18
Summary: The Pearl of Lost Memories is a necklace and whoever wears it, develops the power to store the memories of whomever he/she comes in contact with. Soon the Ponies in Ponyville will lose their memories forever and everypony will forget who they us, Twilight Sparkle falls in love with a dashing prince who is new to Ponyville. Long description inside the story.


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Title: The Pearl of Lost Memories

Summary: The Pearl of Lost Memories is a necklace and whoever wears it, develops the power to store the memories of whomever he/she comes in contact with. Soon the Ponies in Ponyville will lose their memories forever and everypony will forget who they are. When they forget who they are and what their capable of, the cutie marks disappear. Who will save the Ponies, Unicorns, Pegasus, and Alicorns?

Plus, Twilight Sparkle falls in love with a dashing prince who is new to Ponyville, but when Twilight's friends suspect him of being the culprit of why everypony is losing their memories, Twilight sticks by him and the friendship of six very well known friends falls to pieces.

CHAPTER ONE

THE NOTICE

It was dark, cold, and damp. The dark alley deep inside Ponyville was dripping with mildew. A lone stranger wanders the night, no face is shown; a hood covers the face as if the outsider was an assassin not wanting to be seen. The hooded person walked into an enchanted store. A pony with a raspy voice spoke.

"Are you here for the Necklace?" He asked. The unicorn revealed his face and a scar was on his left cheek.

"I am," he replied in his ever so dim tone.

"Let me warn you. The Pearl of Lost Memories is a very rare and delicate object. Upon wearing it, it gives you the power to store somepony's memory little by little. Soon, they forget how to eat and drink, which drains their life force exponentially. They will die. If you are caught, you cannot blame me. You need only to blame yourself." The scarlet unicorn gazed at the necklace as he held onto it. "Hand it over," demanded the merchant.

"Why?"

"Did you expect me to give it to you without some payment?" He chuckled lightly.

"How much is the cost?" The unicorn asked.

"4,000 Bits."

"Fine. Here," the dark red unicorn gave him the money and said, "Keep the change." He gave him 20,000 Bits without realizing it and walked away. The unicorn stopped in the middle of the street and put on the Pearl of Lost Memories and smiled.

It is finally morning in Canterlot and Twilight is sleeping in her nice, royal bed. Everything was peaceful until, "TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT! TWI…LIGH…T," Spike was out of breath.

"What? What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Princess Celestia needs to see you. It is very urgent." Twilight Sparkle got out of bed so fast and got dressed, brushed her mane, and ran down to see Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia! You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes. I know this is very sudden, but the royal prince, Prince Ayden, will be staying in Ponyville for a while. I don't know how long he will be staying, but it is required by your royal duties to show him around and get to know him," she said with a smile.

"Prince Ayden?! He happens to be the most dreamiest unicorn prince in Equestria!" Twilight said as she added a dreamy sigh.

Princess Celestia laughed softly. "So I am guessing it won't be a problem then?"

"No ma'am!" She responded.

"Alright, he will be waiting for you at the Train Station back in Ponyville."

"Okay! Thank you, Princess Celestia!"

"You're welcome, Twilight."

She darted off to the Canterlot Train Station while Prince Ayden awaited her arrival.

Princess Luna walked into the room right after Twilight left. "Did you tell her?" She asked Princess Celestia.

"Not yet. I will tell her about the arranged wedding with Prince Ayden when the time is right," she said.

"But the time is now," Princess Luna exclaimed.

"I know, sister. But she was once my student and I don't feel the need to put this on top of her at the moment. She will get to know Prince Ayden first, and then her arranged wedding will come after."

"Yes, sister." Princess Luna accepted her arrangements and walked out of the room.

NEXT CHAPTER: PRINCE AYDEN'S ARRIVAL

Hope you liked it! There's more to come!


End file.
